Sleeping Poppy
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Inspired by Black Raider's stories I decided to do my own telling of sleeping beauty and maleficent combined with trolls. Branch and Poppy.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Black Raider and their story Poppy and the Grey Troll I decided to do my own rather strange telling of sleeping beauty and maleficent combined with trolls…I have a funny feeling this is going to be different which is always good fun. I don't own anything here, I wrote this because I enjoy writing strange fairy tales I have changed the names of the fairies that's mostly not to infringe on copy right. Warnings of angst, darkness, oh and fluff don't forget the fluff. I have dyslexia so please go easy on the spelling and grammar. I own nothing here.

Sleeping Poppy.

Chapter one:

Once upon a time long ago, their lived a good and kind troll King and Queen who longed for a child with all of their hearts. After many years of waiting and hoping the couple where at last blessed with a child, a daughter who they named Poppy. The happiness of the people at princess's birth however was tinged with sadness as the Queen did not live long after their daughter's birth. Wanting to make sure his people did not always associate princess Poppy's birth with her mother's death King Peppy decided to hold a great christening for his child and declare a national holiday so that all the people of his kingdom could celebrate. As was tradition in his kingdom Peppy invited three good fairies to be Poppies godmothers, there was however one fairy the King did not invite this was Nightshade the dark fairy as King Peppy was afraid that if he did invite the dark fairy to the christening of the princess that Nightshade would curse his daughter rather than bless her.

The day of the princess's christening dawned bright and clear, both noble and important people had come from all over the troll kingdom as well as from counties beyond it to attend this great event. All of the common people of the country where holding great parties of their own to celebrate the christening of their princess. Also in attendance at this christening where two young male trolls of about the same age, prince Creek of the eastern troll clans and prince Branch of the western troll clans. Being long-time friends with both of these prince's father's Peppy was hoping that one of these young trolls would one day make his daughter their wife as were their fathers. Neither one of these princes where aware of the fact that their parents were hoping that one of them would at some point in the future would marry princess Poppy. In fact, neither of the two princes were particularly interested in the baby princess they were instead more interested in looking at all of the people present at the christening.

When the time came prince Creek walked over to the cradle at the side of his father and mother they gave the princess a gift of a diamond necklace. The Creek presented the baby princess with a gift of magnificent silk fabrics and a box of pearls. The it was the turn of prince Branch and his parents, the blue trolls mother and father gave to princess Poppy three gold bracelets. Once his mother and father had given the pink princess their gift Branch stepped forward towards the cradle and as he set eyes on Poppy for the first time the prince felt something deep inside him in him stir. The blue troll shook himself out of this strange feeling, Branch turned his attention back to what he was doing. The blue troll presented his own gift to the princess this gift was a beautiful tiara of white gold decorated with pink diamond and blue sapphire flowers.

Then when this was done the time had come for the fairies to give the baby princess their magical gifts. The first fairy was dressed in white she was called Suki, this fairy blessed the princess with beauty of body and heart. The second dressed in green and called Satin gave Poppy the voice of an angel as her gift, but before the third fairy could cast her spell, dark clouds rolled in outside, lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Suddenly the doors of the hall flew open, they banging back against the wall with the force of the dark magic which was coming through it and the dark magic swirled together forming an inky mist before the area where the princess's cradle was and out of this mist Nightshade appeared. The dark fairy approached the cradle and once Nightshade was at the side of the cradle she leant over the cradle to peer down at the baby. King Peppy rose to his feet his eyes wide with concern but before he could say or do anything the fairy was waving her silver wand over the pink troll and speaking. "On the morning of your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." Her dark magic settled over the helpless baby princess and with an evil cackle the dark fairy vanished in another swirl of dark mist which raced back out of the hall door taking the thunder storm she had caused to appear to disappear with her.

In the horrified silence, which hung over the room after the fairy laid this curse on the princess the King turned to the three fairies his eyes full of hope and fear at the same time. Bravely the third fairy dressed in blue and called Chenille and the twin of Satin stepped forward and addressed the King. "I cannot undo the dark magic which has been cast here, this is because Nightshade is more powerful than me but I can change it." Peppy gave her a nod and gestured the fairy over so that she could do this for his daughter. Quickly the blue fairy went over to the cradle and waved her wand over the tiny princess. "Princess Poppy this is my gift to you, on your sixteenth birthday you shall prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel but you shall not die instead you will sleep until true loves kiss sets you free."

With this done the King had all those who had come to the christening escorted away so that he could converse with the fairies about all that had happened. Peppy and the fairies had a private meeting it was here that between just the three of them it was decided that Poppy would be raised away from the castle in the forest by the fairies disguised as simple peasant women and would not be returned until the night of her sixteenth birthday. It was also decided that in order to protect Poppy they would not tell her that she was in fact the princess of the kingdom until it was time for her to return to the castle and take her place as princess. Although the fairies were unsure that these plans would prevent Nightshades curse from claiming the princess they agreed with Peppy that keeping Poppy away from the castle would hopefully prevent the evil fairy from trying to place any more dark spells on the princess. So, it was that Poppy was taken into the forest to be raised in safety and secrecy by her three fairy godmothers.

The three fairy godmothers had found a house in a nice secluded part of the forest where it would not be easily found by anyone with or without magic. Satin, Suki and Chenille where a little concerned that isolation though good in one way would maybe make Poppy feel lonely but they decided to deal with it when and if it happened. The three fairies did the best they could to raise Poppy well, she was a bright happy troll child who loved to sing and dance. Suki, Satin and Chenille also made sure that their goddaughter was as well protected from any dark magic as they could make her and their home. The fairies loved to hear her beautiful voice, it truly was comparable to that of an angel.

When the pink troll was six she was out walking in the forest one day when purely by chance she met another young troll. This grey male troll looked at her with surprise as Poppy did the same to him. He was clearly a common troll just like herself and never having had a playmate or friend this was because of being raised by her three godmothers so far from any civilisation she was happy to meet another young troll. Despite the fact that Poppy's godmothers told her to be careful around strangers the longing for a friend was so strong that the pink troll couldn't help but say. "I'm Poppy who are you?"

"I'm Branch. Poppy what a lovely name I was exploring the forest do you want to join me?" He offered equally happy to also make a friend.

"I'd love that."

Together they explored the forest and they talked together as they walked. They talked about their families, Poppy discovered like herself he had no parents they had both died when he was young. Unlike her however Branch had been raised by his grandmother until she too had passed away leaving him alone. Poppy felt her heart go out to him, it had to be so hard being so young without any family left at least she had her godmothers. The pink troll discovered he was five years her senior, Branch also had a lot of knowledge about the forest and was glad to teach her what he knew about the forest. As they walked along together the grey troll pointed out various plants and creatures he told Poppy their names and if they were safe to touch or eat.

As the darkness drew in around them Poppy turned to the grey troll and said to him sadly. "I have to get home."

"Yes so do I. Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'd like that, I'll meet you at the tree where we met today."

"Sure!" Branch stood watching Poppy run off home, he looked down at himself then back up, she was the first troll not to judge him for his grey colour or to ask him why he was grey and that to him made his new friend ever more precious than before.

When Poppy arrived home she was bouncing with happiness, her godmothers instantly noticed this and Satin asked her. "Poppy why are you so happy?"

"I met another troll today. A boy troll called Branch it was great to meet him. I know you're going to say I shouldn't talk to strangers but I feel lonely sometimes and I just wanted a friend."

The three fairies shared a smile and then Chenille spoke to her. "Oh, Poppy making a friend is a good thing, we know you've been lonely sometimes and even though you have never complained to us about it we did know. Just be careful that's all we ask."

"I will be. It just feels so good to meet another troll."

"I'm sure it does. What was Branch like?" Satin asked curiously.

"Well he was grey but really nice."

Chenille blinked then looked to her sisters before saying. "Grey?"

"Yes, he was grey not pink like me. Is that a bad thing godmother?" Poppy asked her with concern.

Quickly the blue fairy shook her head. "No dear just different."

"Good I'm glad it's nothing bad. I'm going to go wash up for dinner."

When she left the room the three fairies looked at each other, they knew that trolls hardly ever turned grey. They also knew that for him to be grey which in trolls was a sign of a broken heart then something terrible had to have happened to the young troll Poppy had met and instantly even though they had never met Branch they felt sorry for him. The three fairies did not stop her from meeting her new friend, they were glad to see their goddaughter made so happy just by simply having a friend at last.

It was shortly after this first meeting with Branch that Poppy met another friend but one she kept a secret, she was tall dressed in black with lovely black wings. "Hello." The pink troll greeted.

"Hello little one. Aren't you scared of me?" She asked.

Poppy grinned up at her and answered this question. "No, I'm not scared. You have such pretty wings. Are you my fairy godmother?"

Nightshade decided to answer the question truthfully. "Yes I am."

The smile on the face of the young troll grew. "I knew I had one!" The dark fairy wasn't sure what to make of Poppy's joy over this discovery she was used to people taking one look at her and fleeing in the opposite direction. "I've done terrible things though are you sure you still want me to be your fairy godmother?"

The pink troll took the fairies hand into hers and looked up at her. "Whatever bad you did in the past I forgive you for it. I'm glad I have a fairy godmother it's good to know that my life will change some day in magical way."

"Why don't you like your life?" Nightshade asked curiously.

Poppy shook her head at the fairy. "It's not that I don't like my life, my other godmothers do the best they can but sometimes I feel like something is missing form my life something or someone important and I don't know who or what it is. I always hoped that someday something magical would happen and then at last I would know exactly what that it is."

"I see." Nightshade said and was surprised to feel her heart softening towards the young princess she had cursed she was clearly a hopeful and positive young thing. The dark fairy had never felt this way about anyone she had met before and Nightshade found herself wondering if perhaps cursing Poppy might have been the wrong thing to do. The dark fairy however knew that there was nothing to be done about the curse now all she could do was hope that some troll would fall truly in love with the princess before she turned sixteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The years flowed past, as they did the princess grew from childhood to adulthood, Poppy was kind, happy and beautiful troll with a wonderful singing voice. Despite the years which had passed them by Poppy and Branch still remained friends, as too did the princess and the fairy who Poppy was still sure was her good fairy godmother. Poppy looked forward to seeing both of them, but at her fairy godmothers instance she kept their meetings secret. When Poppy had brought Branch home to meet her three godmothers they too had come to like him and were glad that their goddaughter had such a good and steadfast friend. The three fairies had also hoped that maybe with time that Branch might turn out to be the true love that Poppy needed to break her curse.

As her sixteenth year approached Satin, Suki and Chenille began to make their preparations to take Poppy home to her father at long last. The fairies were rather disappointed that their goddaughter had never developed romantic feelings for Branch it would have made things so much easier for them all. The three fairies where well aware that the grey troll had fallen in love with Poppy but they knew that he appreciated their friendship too much to risk it by declaring his romantic feelings for her. The three fairies couldn't help but feel even more sorry for the grey troll than they ever had before he seemed to have the worst of luck.

In order to prepare for her sixteenth and final birthday with them the three fairies sent their goddaughter out into the forest to pick berries. As Poppy walked through the forest she sang, her beautiful voice due the attention of prince Creek who was out walking in the forest. Quickly the purple troll followed that angelic voice and when he found the source of this voice his eyes widened. Standing in the clearing was a beautiful pink troll, she was clearly a commoner but she was so beautiful that Creek found himself considering dallying with this troll his for at least a little while.

The prince went out into the clearing, this caused the country troll to turn and look at him. Poppy quickly realised that there was a troll she didn't know standing there and becoming shy the pink troll ducked away from him into the shadows of a nearby tree. The prince in his simpler hunting clothes reached out a hand to Poppy and said gently. "No need for that I will not hurt you fair one. I am Creek and who are you miss?"

"I am Poppy."

"Will you walk with me miss Poppy?"

"I'd like that." Poppy found herself staring at the huntsman, he was so handsome like a prince and Creek was being so kind to her. The pink troll had always wanted to be swept off her feet and she was more than willing to let this purple troll do so, after all what girl didn't dream of her own prince charming coming along?

Little did either of them know that Nightshade was watching them from the shadows, the dark fairy thinned her eyes at the sight before her. She knew prince this troll was no huntsman but prince Creek, he had quiet the reputation and it wasn't a good reputation the prince was known as a heart breaker. As far as Nightshade was concerned that troll was not good news, he was very self-centred and the dark fairy was quite sure that he didn't know how to love anyone truly other than himself. In fact, Nightshade was convinced that if Prince Creek if where ever presented with a situation that required him to sacrifice himself or everyone else then he wouldn't choose himself. The dark fairy understood that by troll standards the purple prince was considered handsome but Nightshade really didn't understand why the rest of the trolls couldn't see beyond that to how self-centred he really was. After meeting the grey troll the dark fairy had unusually actually found herself agreeing with the three good fairies that Branch would have made Poppy a much better life partner for the princess, but Nightshade knew that hearts could not be controlled they would love where they willed.

The prince and Poppy danced and sang together as was the way of two trolls starting out on a romantic relationship. The song was one about new love, Creeks half of the song however spoke about the excitement of the chase and the thrill of the first kiss. Poppy's on the other hand was about the romance of it all and how wonderful it was to find a troll to share all of her heart and life with. Nightshade shook her head, the pink troll was so involved in her own part of this song that she didn't seem to even notice what it was Creek was actually singing about.

Sighing to herself Nightshade cast a small spell on the couple to prevent Creek from being able to get any further than a kiss with Poppy before walking away from the young couple. The dark fairy walked through the forest lost in thought, over the years Nightshade had come to love Poppy in her own way, in fact if she was honest the fairy thought of the young troll as a form of daughter and Nightshade truly wanted to see her happy. The dark fairy doubted that the pink troll would be happy with Creek in the long term. Once more Nightshade wished that Poppy had chosen to love Branch or that there was some way that the princess could be made to see him as more than just her childhood friend.

When she looked up from her thoughts and around herself Nightshade realised that she was in the forest in the western troll kingdom. The dark fairy sighed she really had to have been lost in her thoughts if she had wandered so far. Just as she was about to turn back for home Nightshade heard a male troll singing and she had to admit whoever he was he had an exquisite voice. Intrigued by the singing Nightshade followed the voice, when she found who it was who was singing the eyes of the dark fairy went wide. Branch stood in before her, he wasn't dressed in his usual leaf vest and patch trousers, instead the grey troll was dressed magnificently in fact Branch looked like a King. The dark fairy quickly yanked her eyes away from his clothes and brought her eyes up, sure enough ringing the head of the grey troll at the base of his black hair was a golden crown.

Nightshade ducked behind a tree her she could hardly believe what she had seen, Branch was royal, the dark fairy wracked her brain for a troll prince named Branch and then remembered. There was one or rather there had been one, his mother and father had died when the prince had been very young killed by great beasts called Bergans. After this prince Branch had been cared for by his grand mother the old Queen for a few more years until she too had died leaving the young Branch behind and there for King of the western troll clans. The Evil fairy turned her thoughts back to what she knew of King Branch, she recalled that the young King was highly respected by the other troll monarchs as he had shown that despite his youth that he was a good, wise and fair ruler of his people. Branch had also proven himself to the other troll kingdoms by making peace with the Bergans rather than going to war with them for killing his mother and father. Once she had remembered this the dark fairy realised that it was due to losing so many members of his family that Branch was the broken hearted grey colour he was now, rather than colourful like other trolls and the dark fairy felt the usual stab of pity in her heart this troll had suffered so much at such a young age. Nightshade sighed like the curse which Poppy was under a broken hearted troll could only find their colour again if someone loved them truly and expressed that love.

Nightshade wished whole heartedly that Poppy could see her old friend like this, Branch looked so different both dressed like this and as he sung, his angelic voice even had the dark fairy smiling. Nightshade was sure that the young King went into the forest to meet the pink troll dressed as a common troll because just for a little while he didn't want to be King but instead to just be himself. The fairy could see that Branch would keep going to see Poppy because he didn't want to lose his friend and she was quite sure that just as Branch was Poppy's only friend that she was the same for him. As the Evil fairy concentrated her magic on to the young King and as Nightshade did so she felt it suddenly and strongly true love. Her blue eyes widened with surprise Branch held the power of true love within him and hope for Poppy took flight in the dark fairy, Nightshade just had to find out if this true love which the young King contained was in fact for the princess.

Taking her bravery into her hands the dark fairy stepped out into the clearing and approached the grey troll. When Branch noticed her coming towards him the young King stopped singing and watched her closely but with no judgement in his blue eyes. Nightshade didn't know why but for the first time in the long time she felt as though she needed to show some respect to someone and so the dark fairy politely bowed her head to the young King. "Your majesty."

Branch gave her a bow of the head in return and addressed her with the up most politeness. "May I help you fairy lady of the fay?"

As the grey troll spoke to her like this Nightshade's respect for the young King went up, he had clearly been well educated in how to treat her kind. "Your voice was enchanting it drew me, we fay are often drawn by things of great beauty."

Branch blushed at her compliment. "I thank you for your kind words lady."

"You are King Branch…Your heart contains true love I can feel it's power…I have not felt a true love so strong for a long time. Who is the one in your heart King Branch?" The fairy asked him this with the upmost politeness and with hope in her heart.

The grey troll sighed deeply before answering her question. "The one in my heart is someone I have known for many years but she sees me as nothing more than a friend, so I have never told her of my feelings for her. I love her truly…I had no idea that this was the case but I am glad to know that is the case."

"True love has great power and can break any curse King Branch never forget that." Nightshade told him the dark fairy felt relived Branch did truly love Poppy which was a wonderful thing for the princess but probably a painful thing for him. Before the troll could answer these words the fairy spoke to him again wanted to make sure that when the time came the grey troll would use that power. "When the one you love needs that love you hold make sure that you share it with her."

Slowly the King smiled at the fairy. "I will Lady and I won't forget what you have told me today."

Nightshade gave him a nod before walking back into the forest and making her way back to her home to prepare for that night. The Evil Fairy wanted to make sure that all would go smoothly with her curse and that the barrier which Poppy's true love had to get passed to win her was challenging enough but not deadly. Nightshade had no wish to harm Branch with her test, she wanted him as Poppy's true love to be able to get to the princess and wake her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Poppy returned to her home in the forest still humming the song prince Creek and herself had sung together. When she came through the door her godmothers called out. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Wide eyed the princess looked around, they had made her a cake and a magnificent blue dress. "Oh thank you this is so wonderful. I met someone today he was amazing I think he was a huntsman and I think I am in love! We are going to meet again tomorrow."

It was Satin who spoke to the pink troll. "Poppy you won't be able to meet him tomorrow."

Quickly Poppy looked at them concern in her pink eyes. "Why not?"

This time it was Chenille who addressed Poppy the second time. "There is something we need to tell you. Poppy you are a princess…"

"What?!" The troll said with shock.

Looking at each other the three fairies finally revealed to her that they were her fairy godmothers before they explained everything to the troll princess. They included in this explanation all of the information about her curse and what would cure it. The three fairies told Poppy about the curse and its cure hoping that when the curse came to claim her she would be comforted with the knowledge that the one who woke her was her true love. When at last the three of the fairies were finished Poppy burst into tears and fled to her room. The three fairies wanted to go after her but they felt that their god daughter deserved some time to herself after all there had been a lot for her to take in.

As the night drew in Chenille, Suki and Satin changed the listless princess into her new dress, they draped a hooded cloak over her and then led Poppy through the forest to the castle. When they arrived at the castle the fairies snuck her into the castle through a side door, they led the princess up into the castle and to her room. It was here that the three fairies took the hooded cloak off and settled Poppy onto a nearby stall, the pink princess simply sat there staring into space. Chenille, Satin and Suki stood together to one side of the room, they combined their magic to create a tiara of gold for the princess and settled it on the princess's head. As Poppy looked at herself in the mirror with the tiara on her head the princess covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Suki, Chenille and Satin looked at each other and then left the room to give the pink troll a few moments to herself. Once they were outside they looked at each other and Chenille said softly. "Well at least Poppy is in love with someone."

"True but does he truly love her?" Satin asked her.

With a soft sigh, Suki spoke. "I am sure we will find out the answer to that question soon enough."

Sure enough it was only a few moments later that the three good fairies felt the magic of the dark fairy, they dashed into the room only to find Poppy entranced and following the silver glowing light of Nightshades magic out of her room and up some stairs. The three fairies raced after her knowing that they could not prevent what was about to happen but still wanting to make sure that Poppy was safe after it had happened. The pink princess climbed ever upwards she was aware of nothing as the silver light led her on soon Poppy was in a tower room and before her was a spinning wheel and a spindle which glowed with golden light. Unable to stop herself the troll reached out, she touched the tip of the middle of her left hand to the tip of the spindle and collapsed to the floor.

This was where the good fairies found their goddaughter, they sighed together deep inside the three fairies had known that Poppy could not escape her fate but still they had hoped that maybe somehow the princess could have been spared this. Together Suki, Chenille and Satin used their magic to create a bed, they lay Poppy in it, Chenille made sure their princess looked beautiful, Suki covered her over and Satin placed a single red rose in her hands on her chest. "What are we going to tell King Peppy?" Chenille asked her fellow fairies.

Suki drew herself up and said decisively. "We aren't going to tell him anything we are going to put the King and the rest of the castle to sleep until Poppy wakes from her spell."

So it was that the three fairies set off around the castle carefully putting everyone they came across to sleep alongside the princess and soon enough they had everyone in the castle asleep. Once this was done Suki, Chenille and Satin met together in the throne room of the castle and looked at each other. It was Satin who spoke first. "I think that is everyone."

"Agreed so what do we do now?" Chenille asked.

Suki spoke up at that point. "We had best try and find the huntsman Poppy spoke of. He is the only one that Poppy has ever had romantic feelings for." Satin and Chenille nodded with agreement so the three of them set off back to the forest to find the man Poppy had met.

They however were not the only fairies at work, Nightshade cast her magic around the outside of the castle surrounding it with a high thick bush of dark thorns. When she was satisfied that this would make a good barrier to anyone who might wish to save the princess or attack the castle. Nightshade now turned her attention to bringing King Branch to the castle so that he could save Poppy from the curse. The dark fairy located the grey troll heading into the forest to meet the princess, she made an appearance to him at the edge of the forest. "Hello again King Branch."

The King stopped walking and blinked with surprise at the fairy standing before him. "Oh hello again lady."

"You are in love with Poppy and she needs your help."

Branch stared at the fairy many questions warning in his mind but the word help was the one in the fairy's sentence which he focused on. "My help…How can I help Poppy?"

"She is in fact Princess Poppy and she is under a powerful curse in the highest room of the tallest tower of the castle. This is a curse which only true loves kiss can free her from." The fairy told him.

"Princess Poppy…Wait that would make her King Peppy's daughter…What will I need other than the true love I hold for Poppy to free her?" The blue troll asked quite sure he was going to need more than just love to set her free.

The dark fairy smiled at the blue troll. "You are wise young one. You will need your wits, a shield and a sword but I will gift you those." Nightshade cast her magic forward gifting the King with both of these items, the shield appeared on his left arm and the sword on a belt in a scabbard at the grey troll's waist. Once she had done this the fairy vanished once more but was pleased to hear the echoes of the grey troll's thanks as she did so.

Branch made his way through the forest to the edge of the roses protecting the castle and when he arrived there the King noticed that Prince Creek was standing at the edge of the thorn bush too. Beside him where the three godmothers to the princess, the grey troll noticed that they were in fact fairies and Branch found that he wasn't really as surprised as he perhaps should have been that this was the case. "Hello Chenille, Suki, Satin."

The three fairies turned to find Branch behind them and smiled at him. "Hello Branch." Chenille greeted happy but surprised to see him there.

Creek took one look at Branch and knew exactly who this troll was, but as his gaze met that of the grey troll Branch simply raised his brow at him and asked. "Having a problem getting through, are you?"

The purple troll glared at Branch, but couldn't dispute this fact. "Yes, we are."

"Maybe I can help with that." The grey troll said as tapped the shield Nightshade had supplied him with and took out the sword. Branch started to cut his way through the rose bush using the shield to protect himself from the rough edges and falling debris as he did so.

Creek followed along the path which Branch cleared making sure the whole time that none of his clothes were damaged by the thorns. When the grey King noticed that the prince was doing this, he sighed to himself and rolled his eyes. The two trolls had known each other since childhood as they were of a similar age, however Creek had always grated on Branch's nerves and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to put up with the vain peacock of a prince for long. Eventually the two trolls and the three fairies came through the rose bush and found themselves in the courtyard of the castle. Quickly the prince and the King noticed that all around them trolls were fast asleep in fact some of them appeared to have fallen asleep right in the middle of what they had been doing. Creek and Branch looked at each other, the grey troll and the purple troll both shrugged before turning to the three fairies for an explanation which came from Suki. "When the curse struck and Poppy went to sleep we thought it was best to put everyone else to sleep around her because we were not sure how long it would be before we could find the one to wake her with true loves kiss."

The purple troll puffed out his chest and said self importantly. "Well you have nothing to worry about I shall kiss the princess and all will be well."

Standing behind him Branch rolled his eyes again and then asked the other troll. "And what if your kiss doesn't work on Princess Poppy?"

Creek turned sharply and glared at the King. "I am the most handsome troll in all of the troll clans of cause my kiss will work."

"If you say so." Branch said with heavy sarcasm to his voice as he sheathed his sword and then started to walk inside the castle.

The purple troll stalked into the castle not far behind him, the three fairies looked at each other they had a funny feeling that following the two trolls wouldn't be a good idea and they had already told Creek were to find the princess. If they were honest Suki, Satin and Chenille had been very surprised to find out that the purple troll was in fact a prince as he was not anything like they had expected a troll prince to be like.

The two trolls where making their way through the castle, Creek slid a sideways look to Branch and said to him. "So, King Branch any particular reason your dressed more like a peasant than a King?"

"It's more comfortable and much more sensible when going on a quest like this."

"I don't even see why you are coming with me. I will break this curse so you aren't needed here." As he spoke Creek folded his arms and pouted.

"I am coming with you because I want to and who knows there could be more traps around here that you will ned help with." Branch said with a shrug.

Soon enough the two trolls were making their way slowly but surely up the castles tallest tower and when they reached the top they found a wooden door there. Branch went to open it but Creek pushed past him, the purple troll opened the door and went into the room beyond. With a shake of his head the King followed him inside, when he set eyes on Poppy Branch took a deep breath. The grey troll had always thought the princess beautiful before, but now to him in this moment she was exquisite. When the purple troll walked over to were Poppy lay sleeping Branch turned his gaze away from the bed too look out of one of the windows so he wouldn't have to watch as Creek leant over the princess and kissed her.

A few moments later the prince let out a groan of frustration. "It's not working."

Branch bit back on the answer he wanted to give and instead said softly. "Then you are not princess Poppy's true love."

"Well it can't be you!" Creek exclaimed glaring at the other troll.

"Really why not?" The King asked him curiously.

The purple troll gave Branch a scathing look. "How can princess Poppy's true love possibly be you? Your grey, ugly and completely the opposite of everything a troll is supposed to be."

"And yet your kiss didn't work." After Branch had said this the King placed his shield down against a nearby wall and crossed the room to the side of the sleeping princess. The grey troll looked at Poppy, he smiled down at her his blue eyes were soft and full of love as he looked at the princess. Slowly Branch lent over the pink troll and softly placed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

As Branch's lips met Poppy's a bright blue light closely followed by a pink light filled their air, all of this light was so bright that Creek had to close his eyes to stop himself from being blinded by it. The purple troll could only open his eyes to see what was happening when the light dissipated from the two trolls leaving only small partials of pink and blue glittering light spreading through the room. The grey troll pulled back from the kiss as Poppy began to stir from her sleep, noticing this fact Creek surged forward, ruthlessly pushing Branch backwards and causing him to fall onto the floor. So, it was that when the princess opened her eyes she found Creek above her and smiled up at him with her eyes full of joy. "You saved me."

"Of cause I did my princess. I have something to confess princess Poppy I am prince Creek not the huntsman I let you believe I was." The purple troll said as he helped the princess up out of the bed.

The eyes of the pink troll went wide and filled with happiness. "You are a prince? Then that means we can be together."

"Yes it does." The prince assured her with a large smile on his face.

Poppy smiled back at the purple troll with relief for a few moments, before she looked around the tower room as the princess did this she realised that Branch was also in the room. The grey troll was just standing up and retrieving a shield from where it was leaning against the wall of the room. Confused but relived by his presence Poppy addressed him. "Branch you are here to?"

Before the grey troll could answer this question from the princess Creek spoke for him. "Yes, he was helping me to rescue you. For a common troll Branch was extremely helpful in my quest. Come my love we should go and see your father."

"Yes we should. I look forward to knowing my father at long last. Thank you for helping Creek to save me Branch." Poppy said this as the prince quickly took her from the tower room so that the grey troll had no chance to talk to her.

Branch stood in the tower room frozen with his eyes locked on the door way through which Poppy had just left and the grey troll was sure that he felt his already broken heart break just a little more. The King sighed and then slumped slightly, he really should have known that Creek would do something like this. The purple troll couldn't stand being bested by anyone, but the purple troll really couldn't stand it when it came to him. Branch took a few moments to gather himself before he followed the other two trolls down the tower and into the castle.

When Branch made it into the throne room he quickly noticed that Creek and Poppy were dancing a slow waltz together. The grey troll had to admit that as Creek and Poppy danced they looked like the perfect couple. Branch could hear other trolls around him talking about what a lovely couple the prince and princess made and how brave prince Creek had been to save princess Poppy. There were also those talking about when the wedding might be and as the wedding was mentioned Branch felt a sick feeling creeping in on him.

Sometime later Creek walked up beside him, the prince handed the King a drink and said to him with a smirk on his face. "Well this has worked out well."

Branch looked at the other troll out of the corner of his eye. "You mean it worked out for you." The grey King said before he took a sip of his drink.

Creek didn't answer this he just stood next to the other troll sipping his own drink watching as Poppy and her father spent some time together. A few moments after drinking the drink which Creek had brought him Branch started to feel strange, he sagged to one side a little, noticing this the purple troll put a supporting arm round him and the King heard the purple prince say to a few of the concerned guests around them. "To, much to drink, you know how these common trolls can be at a party. I will see to him since he helped me to rescue princess Poppy.

Branch wanted to dispute these words but he found that he couldn't speak, his body felt suddenly heavy and the last thing the grey King remembered before everything around him went dark was Creek saying softly. "I won't let you have the chance to tell Poppy the truth she is mine now."

When Branch came to he was somewhere dark, it took him a moment to realised he was chained to a wall in a dungeon cell, with manacles circling his wrists and ankles, he pulled on the restraints but they didn't budge. A cold laugh he recognised filled the room and Creek came into view carrying the glowing spindle with him. He brandished it at Branch, his eyes where lit with a sadistic glee as he addressed his captive. "I'm going to put you to sleep and keep you here forever King Branch. No one will find you down here and everyone is convinced that it was my kiss rescued which princess Poppy from her curse so no one is going to come looking for you. Not that I can blame them for thinking that I broke the spell after all I am the most handsome troll there is in all the kingdoms. Who could think with me around that someone as grey, depressing and ugly as you could hold true love for someone like princess Poppy?"

Creek didn't even give Branch a chance to answer his question, he roughly grabbed the grey trolls left hand and ruthlessly stabbed the point of the spindle into the grey troll's middle finger. Even as the grey troll cried out in pain the magic washed out of the spindle in a rush of golden light. Creek dropped the spindle to the floor of the cell watching with absolute glee as Branch sagged forward in the chains his eyes closing as the spell over took him. Once he was happy that the King was asleep, the purple troll left the cell, he closed the door behind him locking it securely and walking away happy in the knowledge that Branch was now out of his way forever.

Poppy was sitting on the balcony of her new room staring up at the stars, she'd had a long tiring day but her mind was to full to let her sleep. The pink troll smiled to herself, it wasn't every day that you discovered you were a princess, that you had a father who was still alive, you had four fairy godmothers and were rescued from a curse by your true love. Poppy thought that her father was wonderful, the pink troll had been very sad to hear from him that her mother had died not long after she had been born, but her father had promised that once she was more settled in the castle to tell her all about her mother.

The princess turned her thoughts back to Creek, he was everything she thought that a prince should be he was handsome and charming but yet Poppy couldn't help but think something was missing. The pink troll wasn't sure what that something was but there were times when she looked at the prince and felt as though what Creek was showing to her when they were together was not his true self. It bothered Poppy that Creek might be concealing something about himself from her which especially as it might affect her future. Now the romance of their first meeting and her waking had worn off a little the pink troll couldn't help but start to realise that something was very much amiss with everything that had happened. These realisations left Poppy with a very uncomfortable feeling inside her heart and left her wondering about Branch.

The pink troll was deeply concerned about her friend, he had vanished after she had been saved from her curse. Poppy was sad that she had not even had a chance to be able to say good bye to Branch before he had left. Poppy wondered where he had gone, the pink troll also couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get to see her old friend again now she was a princess. Poppy was surprised to find that the thought of not being able to see Branch again filled her with a pain she had not expected to feel. The princess reached up and touched her chest over her heart it hurt so badly and at first, she didn't understand why she should be feeling this way. Then as Poppy's thoughts drifted back to when her curse had been broken and she had spotted Branch in the room and realisation dawned on the princess. She had been more than just relived to see her old friend in her tower room she had hoped deep within her heart that the grey troll had been the one to set her free. The princess groaned and lowered her head into her hands, Poppy could hardly believe that she was in love with Branch. The pink troll couldn't help but wonder how long she had been in love with her old friend, as the princess thought back over their past together Poppy came to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with Branch some years ago. The princess also realised that she had just been so use to them being friends that she'd not realised that her feelings for him had changed from those of friendship to love.

The princess couldn't help but wonder that if she was in love with Branch, how she could possibly become involved with Creek, something about this idea felt very wrong to the pink troll. Poppy sighed she could hardly believe the mess she was in, she had been so swept up with the romance which Creek had presented to her that she hadn't even thought about Branch as being the troll she was really in love with until now. Poppy found her thoughts wandering back to the kiss which had woken her from the curse, she had felt the power of the true love behind it so clearly. The pink troll had been amazed by the strength of the love she had felt for her coming through that kiss and she had felt herself returning that love. Poppy now wondered if the true love she had felt in that moment really had anything to do with Creek or if maybe it had been Branch who had saved her.

Poppy shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts, the pink troll couldn't help but suddenly feel very guilty for thinking about Branch and that he might have saved her from the curse when all of the evidence pointed towards Creek being the one to save her. However, there was still a small part of Poppy which wanted to find the grey troll and ask him what had happened in the tower room mostly just to see if Creek had been telling her the truth. The princess knew that if she did talk to Branch about the breaking of her curse that he would tell her the truth of it all as the grey troll never lied to her about anything. Poppy pulled the blanket back round her body, she turned her gaze up to the stars and as she did so the princess decided that the only way she could ever be sure of anything was by talking to Branch. The pink troll made up her mind that first thing tomorrow she would go to the forest, find her old friend and find out the truth from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Far away from the castle of King Peppy in her dark castle the Evil Fairy had felt the spindle being used for a second time, this was not something she had not planned for and it sent a wave of panic through her. The last thing she wanted was for it to be used on Poppy again, so quickly Nightshade left her home and followed the magic to its source. When the dark fairy found herself in a dark place her worry increased to a whole new level, she made a small orb of light which lit the area and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "King Branch…" She said with shock.

At the sound of her voice the King managed to open his blue eyes slightly, Nightshade was impressed that he had managed to fight her magic even if it was only for a short time. The Evil Fairy was even more impressed by him when from somewhere he found enough strength to speak to her. "I forgive you…Creek did this…Poppy…" Whatever strength Branch had held onto until then suddenly left him, his eyes slid shut, the grey troll sagged in the chains holding him and Nightshade watched her spell claim it's full hold on the King.

Nightshade covered her mouth with her hands, no one had ever forgiven her for anything except Poppy and just like the troll she now considered a daughter Branch had touched something inside her over the time she had come to know the King. The Evil Fairy felt her power and anger stir no one hurt those she cared about Nightshade had too few of them to lose any of them. Nightshade knew that she had to do something about this situation, since she was the Evil Fairy Nightshade had never really felt many times before now that she needed to actually use her power to do something good, but the fairy was determined to help set Branch free. Nightshade turned her attention to the chains holding the King, with a sweep of her silvery magic they released him from the wall and the magic then held him up in the air so that Branch did not fall onto the floor. The Evil Fairy however left the manacles which had held him visible at his wrists and ankles but she made sure none of the chain was left, Nightshade wanted to hint at what had happened to Branch at Creeks hands but no more than hint at it.

The Evil Fairy ran a critical eye over what he wore, it was no wonder dressed as the King was in simple patched brown shorts and an unassuming green vest top princess Poppy had thought him nothing more than a common troll. The Evil Fairy concentrated on the grey troll, within her magic Branch started to glow and when the light faded Nightshade smiled to herself she had done a good job on the grey troll if she did say so herself. The King now wore smart black trousers to his ankles, a white shirt over which was a fitted black coat which flared out from his waist slightly, the cuffs and lapels of the coat were decorated with a silver Satiny vine. The last touch the Evil Fairy added to this outfit was the circlet going around his head, resting where his black hair met his grey brow, it was in silver and also looked like a Satiny vine with blue gems spread along it looking like buds on the vine.

With this done Nightshade lit this cell with a few more glowing silver orbs which caused the silver the King wore to shimmer beautifully the fairy had to admit the effect was breath taking. She created a low dark bed which would only be wide enough for the grey troll to rest on and then the fairy carefully lowering Branch onto it on his back. Nightshade gently moved the King's hands so that they lay clasped at his waist, the blue eyed fairy then created a single poppy which she carefully placed under his hands before saying to Branch gently. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to bring Poppy here to you. After all you are her true love and though I don't usually help people, I know that you are the one who deserves Poppy and not Creek." There was one last thing that the Evil Fairy felt she needed to inside the cell, so carefully the fairy made sure that the golden spindle which Creek had left behind in the cell was at the base of the bed where it could clearly be seen when anyone entered the room.

Nightshade left the cell but turned back to it in order to cast an illusion on the room, the fairy did this so that if Creek came down here to check that Branch was still imprisoned then he would see exactly what she had seen when she had arrived. With this done Nightshade shrunk herself into a small silver orb of light before flying up out of the cells and into the castle to look for Poppy. The Evil Fairy was glad that when she left the cells that it was night time as it would mean she would be less easy to spot as she flew along. Quickly the fairy made her way to the royal apartments, when Nightshade arrived there she was surprised to see that Poppy was still awake and was sitting on a balcony wrapped in a blanket looking up at the stars her pink eyes lost in thought.

The fairy knew that she needed to get the princess down to the cell where Branch was and she wondered for a few moments just how she was going to achieve that when an idea came to her suddenly. Nightshades silver magic shimmered round her and she became the King in his peasant disguise but made sure to make herself appear ghost like. "Poppy…" She called out in his voice making sure to keep it soft and plaintiff.

The princess gasped, she turned, and when Poppy set eyes on the ghostly King standing there her pink eyes went wide. Quickly she came to her feet, fear and curiosity warring in her as she addressed this ghost. "Branch?"

"Poppy please…Help me…" Nightshade had Branch's ghostly form reach out towards her before it collapse inwards forming into a silver glowing orb which still spoke with his voice as it moved away from her. "Please…Help me…Poppy…Come to me…I beg you…"

The pink princess stepped forward following the silver orb, it led her along through the castle and down into the cells under the castle and although it was dark here the pink troll was not afraid. The silver orb of light then guided Poppy further and further into the darkness of the corridors of the dungeons. After winding its way along for some time the orb hovered before the door of the cell containing the King before slipping through it as though it was not there and as it did this the orb caused the door to swing open into the corridor. The princess came to a halt in the doorway, quickly she took in the scene before her, Poppy's pink eyes widened and she let out a horrified gasp as she noticed the golden spindle at the base of the bed. Then as Poppy let her eyes run over the sleeping troll before her she was hardly able to believe how magnificently dressed he was and the pink troll realised with sudden clarity that Creek had lied to her when he had said Branch was truly nothing more than a common troll. This was no common troll, this was no prince either, this the princess knew without a shadow of a doubt this was a King.

Poppy walked into the cell, she made her way over to where the grey troll lay sleeping and when the princess reached the side of the bed on which Branch lay she finally noticed that round each wrist and both ankles where manacles. Poppy felt a sick feeling rising in her as the princess had a sudden terrible idea of what had happened to Branch and who had done this to him. The pink troll gulped, gently she placed a hand onto his grey cheek and stroked it softly. "Oh Branch…Why, why did Creek do this to you…?"

In a sudden silver flash of light the dark fairy appeared, Poppy looked up at her with surprise but before the princess could say anything to her Nightshade addressed her. "Prince Creek did this to King Branch to stop you discovering the truth about all that had happened in the tower while you were cursed."

"So, he really is King Branch…What do you mean the truth godmother?" Poppy asked her very confused.

Slowly the Evil Fairy smiled at her. "Yes, he is King Branch of the western troll clans. As for the truth Creek did not wake you from the curse Branch did, he is the one who is truly in love with you so he is the one who saved you."

The pink troll gasped, she covered her mouth with her hands and looked back down at the slumbering King. Slowly she took her hands away from her mouth and said to the fairy. "I'd been feeling so terrible about loving Branch when Creek had been the one to break my curse…"

"Now you know that you don't need to feel that way." Nightshade told her with a smile.

Poppy reached out, she gently touched the band of metal round one of his wrists, before moving the same hand up to cradle the side of his face. "I love you Branch." The pink troll said softly but truthfully before touching her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

A pink light filled the room it took Poppy a few moments to realise that this light was coming from her. The princess's pink eyes widened as slowly the grey King's body turned sky blue under her, his hair became sapphire blue and then blue light started to emanated from him. This blue light coming from Branch joined the pink light in the room mixing with it but somehow staying separate from it. Poppy closed her eyes for a few moments allowing herself to enjoy the act of kissing him, a few moments later the princess was glad she closed her eyes as their light grew brighter. As the light faded, it once more dissipated into what looked like pink and blue stars floating through the room. Slowly the now blue troll began to kiss Poppy back, smiling softly she broke the kiss, opened her eyes and watched with joy in her heart as Branches blue eyes opened and focused on her. His eyes widened, then slowly the King smiled up at the princess, he reached up to touch her cheek they both noticed that the manacle that should have been there was gone from his wrist. "You came…You saved me…But that would mean you love me."

"Yes, I love you…I have for some time, I just didn't realise what I was feeling for you. Branch you are my true love and I am yours."

"But Creek…"

Poppy stopped him from talking by laying one of her fingers against his lips. "He is not you, and you are the one I truly love and want not Creek."

"You are sure about this?"

"Yes." As she said this Poppy stepped back from the King, she held a hand out to him and smiling at her Branch placed his hand into hers happy to let her help him up.

The pink troll watched as he looked down at his now blue hand with confusion, Poppy smiled and tried not to laugh as the King reached up with his other hand and pulled down his sapphire blue hair. Branch released his hair, he then looked at the princess with wide blue eyes and he said in an awe filled voice. "You healed my broken heart…You really do truly love me."

Poppy continued to smile at him and helped him to stand up. "I am glad I was able to save you just as you saved me."

There was a polite cough from one side of the room, the two trolls turned to see Nightshade still standing there. She was holding the enchanted spindle which as they watched dissolved into golden dust which swirled round Branch and Poppy in a tight spiral motion before vanishing. This caused the Evil Fairy to smile at them and say to the couple in a very gentle voice. "You two are indeed truly in love, the power of the love you share has passed all barriers, your love can dissolve all curses and the two of you can never be parted. All will be well for the both of you now."

Poppy blushed but moved closer to Branch, the King smiled at her and placed an arm round her shoulders before smiling at the fairy. "Thank you for helping us."

"Yes well, I think of Poppy as a daughter and even though I am generally thought of as an evil fairy I knew that you did not deserve what had been done to you either King Branch." With this said Nightshade walked over to the young couple.

Slowly the two trolls looked at each other, it was Branch who said softly to his true love. "Never to be parted huh?"

Poppy smiled at the blue troll by her side. "That sounds perfect to me."

"Me too." The King said in agreement.

Slowly the new couple moved apart, but they instantly held hands Poppy looked up at Branch. "What are we going to do about Creek?"

The now blue troll turned to the dark fairy and spoke to her with a small smile tugging up the corners of his mouth as he did so. "I think perhaps a curse from the Evil Fairy wouldn't go astray? What do you think godmother?"

Nightshade felt a happy surge go through her as Branch also referred to her as his godmother and she smiled at the troll who now by his own words was her godson. "I think my godson you are quiet correct prince Creek is well past due for a curse from the Evil Fairy. In fact, I shall go and see to that now. Poppy I am sure by now your father is looking for you, if King Peppy asks for proof that King Branch is the one to have actually saved you then simply hold hands and call each other my true love. You will both glow the King will know then that King Branch is the one."

"Thank you godmother." Poppy said with a smile for the dark fairy.

Nightshade smiled back at her goddaughter before she vanished in a swirl of silver glitter to go and pay her visit to Creek. The two trolls looked at each other for a few moments, then leant in towards each other and shared a brief loving kiss. As they pulled apart from the kiss the new couple shared a smile then put their foreheads together and just spent a few moments standing there like this. Branch and Poppy were enjoying finally just having a few moments to be together by themselves as a couple after all they had been through recently. Neither one of them really wanted to move but they knew that Nightshade was right and that King Peppy and probably the whole castle would be looking for Poppy by now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Side by side and hand in hand Branch and Poppy left the dungeons, as they came out into a castle hallway the couple were spotted by the guards who were searching for the princess. When their eyes fell on Branch they froze, their eyes widened, a couple of the guards dashed off to fetch King Peppy while the rest just stood there staring at the blue troll standing hand in hand with their princess. A few moments later King Peppy came racing into the hallway, he smiled with clear relief at the sight of his daughter safe and sound. Then the old troll noticed the blue troll she was holding hands with, his orange eyes went wide before he managed to say. "King Branch?"

The younger King gave him a smile. "Yes, King Peppy."

"Your blue again…" He said with awe.

"I am, that is thanks to your daughter, her true love healed my long broken heart."

Peppy looked at his daughter, who blushed becomingly and then smiled up at the blue troll by her side. "Poppy?"

"It is true father. I discovered that when I healed Branch that it was not prince Creek one who saved me from my curse but Branch. Prince Creek then imprisoned Branch using the spindle from my curse in order to prevent us from finding out the truth."

The old troll looked from one troll to the other, Poppy and Branch could see that he was both confused and in disbelief. The couple shared a look for a moment, they gave each other a nod and then Poppy said to the King softly but clearly. "Branch my true love." Instantly he began to glow with blue light causing the guards in the hallway and King Peppy to gasp.

Before the old King could say anything to them Branch spoke. "Poppy my true love." Sure enough the princess began to glow with a pink light.

Peppy looked from one of them to the other, before smiling slowly at the couple and saying. "Well this is unexpected. As long as you are happy my daughter then so am I. I know that King Branch is a good troll so I am content he will treat you well but what of prince Creek?" He asked as them both as the light faded from the two trolls.

It was Poppy who answered this question. "Prince Creek lied to us. His actions also angered one of my fairy godmothers…So we shall have to see what she does to prince Creek in order to punish him."

"I see." Was all King Peppy could think to say to his daughter, he knew well enough that angering a fairy was never a good thing and he pitted the prince. The old King shook himself and turned his attention onto Branch who was looking down onto his daughter with a loving expression on his face. Peppy called the blue trolls attention back to him by speaking to him. "King Branch, do you intend to wed my daughter?"

"I would be honoured to marry your daughter but I have no wish to rush Poppy…Despite the fact that we have known each other for years…Not that we knew at the time what each other really was. I also think after all the years which Poppy and yourself have spent apart that it would be best to give you both some time to get to know each other before Poppy and myself are married."

The old troll smiled widely at the younger King as usual he showed his wisdom. "Thank you, that is both fair and kind of you King Branch."

Branch smiled at King Peppy. "I hope however you will understand that I shall wish to visit your daughter very often until we are married."

Peppy returned the smile of the blue troll. "Yes I understand that. Poppy is this all of this alright with you?"

Poppy looked at her father and said to him. "I think that as you said father Branch is being very kind and fair but I would like to marry Branch sooner rather than later if you don't object father."

"I don't object daughter." Peppy told her with a grin for his daughter.

The pink troll smiled up at the King by her side, who smiled back at her before he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Peppy smiled at the young couple standing before him they reminded him so much of himself and his wife when they had been their age. The old King could tell already that Branch and Poppy were going to make a wonderful King and Queen of their combined kingdoms as well as a very happy married couple.

When morning came to the castle a loud scream had the servants, guards, King Peppy, Poppy and Branch going to see what was wrong. They found that the scream had come from Creek, Nightshade had really outdone herself with the curse which she had placed on the troll. The prince was no longer handsome he was instead both extremely ugly and also grey. The three royals looked at each other, they knew that this had to be the prince's curse and they all wondered how long he would be stuck like this. Poppy was the one to address Creek. "It would appear your lies have caught up to you."

Snivelling Creek turned to look at her, then noticed Branch standing next to her and his eyes widened as realisation set in. "How are you free?"

"True love can conquer all things." The King said with a smile before he took Poppy's hand into his.

Peppy spoke up at this moment. "It would appear prince Creek that you have been cursed, it is never wise to anger a protective fairy godmother."

The blue eyes of the prince widened further at these words and then darted back to Branch. "You have a fairy godmother?"

"Yes, in fact Poppy and I have the same fairy godmother. It would appear she was none too pleased with your actions."

"She said I would look like this until I learnt to be kind and treat other trolls as I would wish to be treated." Creek said with a distinct whine to his voice.

Branch shook his head at the other troll. "If you carry on behaving like that then you're going to stay like this for many years."

The grey troll glared at the King. "I want to go home."

"I think that can be arranged prince Creek." King Peppy assured him.

So, it was that with help from the staff of the castle Creek with all of his belongings left the castle for his home country at around lunchtime of that same day. It would as Branch had predicted be many years before the grey troll mended his ways and managed to at last break his curse but this story isn't about him.

Poppy and Peppy spent many months getting to know each other as father and daughter, the two trolls talked about anything and everything, including as the King had promised his daughter her mother. The princess had soaked up every last detail about the mother she had never known and over time she had come to love her father very much. Knowing about both of her parents helped Poppy to understand many thing about herself and her personality. Finding out she had the same beautiful singing voice as her mother and the same stubborn streak as her father had pleased the pink troll a great deal.

Over these months, Branch would come to regularly visit his true love from his western county. Poppy had noticed that now he had his colour back a lot of other female trolls were paying attention to him. The princess knew that the blue troll only had eyes for her, but that didn't stop her wanting to grab hold of Branch and yell mine every time other female trolls stared at him with clear desire in their eyes. Whenever the princess's possessiveness of her true love did show the King would smile at her, then with laughter dancing in his eyes he would kiss her forehead before saying to her. "My heart is yours and yours alone Poppy."

The first time the princess heard her true love sing she was amazed, Poppy had never heard a voice so angelic in all her life. After hearing the King sing, the pink troll couldn't help but want to hear Branch sing again and the blue troll often found himself being begged for a song from the one he loved. Sometimes the blue troll would give in to her begging and other times Branch would not, but most of the time he would only not give in to Poppy's pleading if to many other trolls were around, as the King didn't like to sing before lots of trolls. Branch had to admit though he always enjoyed the look of pure bliss on Poppy's face when he would give in and sing for her.

Six months after Poppy had woken from her curse the pink troll and her father made their way to Branch's home country, the pink princess thought that it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. It was a country full of high hills, sheltered forests, deep valleys, majestic mountains and glittering rivers. Peppy couldn't help but smile at the expression of wonder on his daughters face as she took in the home country of her betrothed. It had been two months after his daughter's curse had been broken that Peppy had announced the betrothal between Poppy and Branch to all of his Kingdom whilst Branch had done the same in his. Both kingdoms had greeted the news with great joy, after all every troll knew the story of princess Poppy and King Branch now. Peppy was feeling a little sad on this journey because he was taking his daughter to Branch's kingdom so they could be married, he was not unhappy about the wedding just a little upset that he was losing his daughter already. The old King shook himself he shouldn't think like that Branch had said they would visit often and he wasn't losing his daughter but gaining a son. There had been a lot of conversation before the journey to Branch's home Kingdom for the wedding had been decided on. Poppy had been firm on wanting to travel to his home, stating that tradition in troll culture dictated the bride be brought to the groom and so it would be for her as it would be for any other troll bride.

Poppy's eyes widened as the hills on either side of the carriage fell back, bellow them lay a valley, a shimmering river meandered through it. On its banks was the capital city, the buildings of which were all made of white stone, and towering above it was a castle which set her own home to shame, it was a tall blue elegant structure, with golden shimmering topped towers. "Oh, father it's beautiful…"

Peppy smiled at his daughter, it was times like this he had to remind herself that she had spent years living in the forest and had never seen sights like the famous blue castle of the Kings and Queens of the west. "Yes, the castle is beautiful."

When their carriage palled to a halt in the courtyard yard, Branch was standing there waiting for his soon to be wife. As soon as Poppy was out of the carriage she was walking over to the King and taking both of his hands into hers and as had become Branch's habit when they were in company and he wanted to kiss her the blue troll instead placed a kiss to her forehead. "Welcome to my home my love."

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." Poppy told him honestly.

Branch smiled softly at her before saying to her. "I've seen something much more beautiful than this."

"Oh, what was that then?" The pink troll asked curiously.

"You my love." The King said with honesty.

These words caused Poppy blush brightly but she couldn't think of anything to say in return so the princess let Branch escort her out of the courtyard and into the castle. The King gave the princess a quick tour of his home, introducing her to all of those who worked at the castle as they walked along, then once the tour was over Branch took Poppy to her rooms and left her to get some rest after her long journey.

Two weeks after her arrival at the blue castle it was at last the day Poppy had been looking forward to for months now her wedding day. The princess's gown was a work of art, it was white, but every time she moved it shimmered blue Poppy had to admit the moment she had set eyes on that fabric she had known that it would be perfect for her wedding dress. The gown had a fitted bodice, long skirts which fell down strait to the floor and then flowed out behind her to make a train. Her father had given her a necklace which had belonged to her mother to ware today, it was white gold chain with a single bright pink diamond teardrop hanging from it. Her fairy three good godmothers had made the matching tiara of pink diamonds and white gold which was settled into her hair. Nightshade's gift had been an immunity from all future curses for Poppy, Branch and their children.

Poppy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of her room. "Come in!"

Peppy entered he smiled at his daughter and then offered the princess his arm. "It's time. You look exquisite Poppy."

"Thank you." She said before slipping her arm through her fathers and setting off.

They walked from the castle to a grove of trees which stood not far from the castle, Poppy had been surprised to discover that this was a very old tradition for Branch's family, each couple was married in the grove and then planted a tree in that grove. As they entered the grove Poppy looked around in awe, the trees cast the grove into a dappled light, they stood in two straight lines towards a lake at one end of the grove. All of the trees were in bloom each one had different colours of flowers representing all of the couples who had come to this place before them. The princess couldn't help but think it was like being married in a cathedral of trees.

Poppy turned her eyes away from the trees and towards her true love, who stood waiting for at the other end of the grove of trees. Branch looked so handsome today, he wore the formal crown of the western Kings it was of white gold and each point of the crown was decorated with a diamond. Branch wore dark well fitted deep blue trousers, a cream high necked shirt which opened at the front in a v shape, over this was a jacket in the same deep blue as the trousers it was fitted to his upper body before flaring out slightly at his waist to settle at his hips.

When they reached Branch Peppy held his hand out to the younger King, the blue troll placed his hand into Peppy's, the old troll joined their hands together holding them between his own for a few moments and saying to Branch. "Take good care of my daughter."

"Always." The blue troll assured him.

With a nod to Branch Peppy released their hands, the young couple shared a smile before turning to the troll who was marrying them. Poppy thanked the heavens that here in Branch's kingdom the ceremony was not long and soon enough they were exchanging vows, it was the King who went first. "I Branch King of the western troll clans take you princess Poppy of the central troll clans to be my wife and Queen. Our true love brought us together and nothing will ever part us. I am yours now and always, this I freely promise you." Gently the blue troll slipped a white gold wedding band onto the middle finger of her left hand and smiled at the one he loved.

Poppy smiled back at him before making her own vows in return. "I Poppy Princess of the central troll clans take you Branch King of the western troll clans to be my husband and King. Your true love set me free and brought us together, I know nothing will ever part us. I am yours now and always, this I freely promise you." Poppy carefully placed a corresponding white gold wedding band onto the middle finger of Branch's left hand.

The troll marrying the young couple spoke then. "I now declare you, husband and wife, King and Queen together you may kiss."

Branch swept in kissing Poppy, she quickly started to kiss back and sure enough blue and pink light started to emanate from the couple. They newly married couple brought this kiss to an end before the light grew too bright for the guests at their wedding. Hand in hand they walked back down the grove of trees, they stopped at the end of the grove in order to plant their own tree together, this tree would go on to be one of the very few trees in the grove to have flowers which glowed. The two kingdoms declared a holiday for the wedding which mean that both countries could celebrate the wedding of the two trolls in great style which they did.


End file.
